Grayven
History Origin Grayven was the third son of Darkseid, born of an unknown mother, younger brother to Kalibak and Orion. Grayven led a campaign of destruction against the cosmos, decimating planets. In the process, he effectively eliminated the Darkstars, a galactic police force. His campaign came to an end on the planet Rann. He desired the Zeta-Beam, a product of Rannian science that provides instantaneous transportation on a grand scale. He intended to zeta-beam his forces onto Apokolips, announce his presence to his father, and conquer the planet. While the remaining Darkstars engaged Gravyen's army, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner faced off against the man himself. Assisted by Darkstar John Stewart, who suffered serious injuries in the fight, Kyle tricked Grayven into the Zeta-Beam, where he was teleported off Rann. Lacking their leader, Grayven's forces retreated. The few Darkstars that remained alive after the battle ended up powerless. Unknown to Stewart, he had inadvertently teleported Grayven deep within Earth's core. He eventually dug himself out, and sought Kyle Rayner in New York City. This time, Rayner seemed to have the advantage. Fearing defeat at the Green Lantern's hands, Grayven used an experimental teleporter, freeing himself, and in the process, sending Rayner into the 30th Century. Imperiex Grayven next appeared during the Imperiex crisis. He was part of an alien alliance, which also included Maxima, Starfire, Adam Strange, and Darkseid. They sought to eliminate Imperiex, a cosmic giant who destroys whole solar systems. Later Grayven was under the influence of Brainiac-13, a major force in the Imperiex War. He confronted Superman and Darkseid on the surface of Apokolips. He was defeated by Superman, then punished by Darkseid, who felt it was his duty to do so because Grayven has "shamed himself." Soon, Grayven was banished to Earth. Last Laugh and Ion During his banishment to Earth, Grayven was infected with Joker toxin variant, which causes insanity. He attempted to perform at, and then destroy, a comedy club. Kyle Rayner again stopped him. There he was revealed to have sent Nero and Effigy after Kyle Rayner. Grayven also was implied to be part of some larger conspiracy, most likely that of the Sinestro Corps due to his hunting of escaped Qwardians and knowledge of Kyle's sick mother. Out of anger, Rayner forcefully blasts Grayven into unconsciousness. Death of the New Gods Grayven was lobotomized and nearly catatonic, but Thunder and the Martian Manhunter restore his mind and assist him in building a Zeta-Beam generator meant to send the unknown scourge of the New Gods to Darkseid's throne room. This would force Darkseid and the killer to fight and benefit Grayven either way. Thunder and J'onn tricked Grayven, however; J'onn shapeshifts into the Black Racer, the New Gods' incarnation of Death, which prompts Grayven to use the zeta beam on himself to escape. The real killer finds him moments later at his destination and murders him (later revealed to be Infinity-Man). Powers and Abilities Powers *'New God Physiology': These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. *'Limited Omega Effect:' Like his father, Grayven could project powerful blasts of energy from his eyes similar in function to Darkseid's Omega Beams, though his power was inferior to that of his father. *'Superhuman Strength:' Grayven possessed superhuman strength. *'Invulnerability': *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Immortality:' It is unknown whether Grayven was truly immortal. As a demigod, it was reasonable to assume that his lifespan was as extensive as that of the New Gods. This does not mean, however; that Grayven cannot be killed. Abilities *'Master Strategist': Grayven possessed a strategic gift for the art of warfare. *'Leader': Grayven had leadership capabilities enabling him to command the obedience and respect of his followers. Strength *Grayven's strength level easily rivaled that of Martian Manhunter, Superman, Wonder Woman, and other powerhouses. It was likely that his strength was close to that of his father Darkseid. Weakness *'Radion': New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. Its source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Mister Miracle, protected by their mother box, armor and sheer toughness, have been known to take two hits and survive. Radion must be hard to come by because if it were not Darkseid would obviously equip more of his troops with it. Perhaps it requires the mysterious Element X to create it. Equipment *Coming Soon Transportation *Alien Warship Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *He is the Leader of his own Intergalactic Army *Grayven's second in command is a female warrior named Sinthia. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Grayven/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Grayven_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/grayven/29-10000/ Category:Villains